kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Accomplished Rebirth!
is the thirty-fourth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the returns of Saki Momose and Kiriya Kujo as Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0, albeit briefly, after Kiriya's death in episode 12. Synopsis The fact that Hiiro has betrayed Emu weighs heavy on the members of CR. If Hiiro is working with Masamune, then there can only be one reason for it. With everyone on the ropes about the situation, suddenly both Parado and Graphite show up in CR! To counter against Cronus, they ask Kuroto about Kamen Rider Chronicle's final boss, Gamedeus, the only being who can defeat Cronus. Just then, Brave confronts Ex-Aid as he is responding to an emergency call... Plot Director Kagami and the rest of CR are rattled by Hiiro's sudden betrayal, realizing that Masamune bribed him with the Proto Gashats and the promise of Saki's revival. However, Masamune tells Hiiro there is one more thing to do before his reward is given. Suddenly, Parado and Graphite appear in CR to ask Kuroto about Gamedeus, concluding it to be the only way to stop Cronus before leaving. An emergency call brings Emu and Asuna to a patient with Gatton's virus; Emu becomes Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 but Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 attacks him, letting Gatton escape. Brave makes an energy tornado before using Taddle Critical Slash to defeat Ex-Aid, grabbing his Gamer Driver that had first belonged to Kiriya; Emu was willing to help Hiiro get Saki back, but not by endangering patients' lives, calling Hiiro out as no longer being a doctor. Hiiro tries justifying himself, Saki's death coming from the stress of not spending enough time with him making her death his fault, and he needs to settle things before he can face her again; he leaves, and Taiga stops Emu from following him. Within the world of the game of Kamen Rider Chronicle, Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer and Guren Graphite Level 99 find a silver Bugster Union representing Gamedeus' data, Graphite stabbing it with the Gashacon Bugvisor to syphon off a single cell before leaving. Graphite volunteers his body to incubate Gamedeus' virus, injecting it as a storm of white fire erupts from him. At CR, the patient, Ichiro Kusano, refuses to let himself be comforted. Kuroto is meanwhile working on a new Gashat to combat Cronus. Parado and Graphite appear to Emu on the hospital roof, proposing that he choose whether to help Hiiro or the patient and suggesting they team up to defeat Cronus, Emu refusing; Parado says they'll defeat both Cronus and Brave before leaving. At the Bugster hideout, Masamune uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II and Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat to summon Saki. To respond to an emergency call, Emu is given his original Gamer Driver, easily repaired by Kuroto. At Taiga's clinic, Nico guesses that Taiga let Hiiro blame him for Saki's death as a way to atone for failing to save her. Saki tells Hiiro to become the world's best doctor…then again, and again; her body is back, but her consciousness is not, as Masamune is holding this as a reward requiring more work from Hiiro. To prove that he can do this, Masamune takes another Proto Gashat and revives someone who surprises Hiiro. Emu finds Gatton on a rooftop scaring some girls, but Hiiro and Masamune arrive to defend Gatton, as do Parado and Graphite. Emu reminds Hiiro of his advice of keeping feelings separate from the patient, saying that he will excise Hiiro like Hiiro taught him to. They transform to Brave Level 50 and Ex-Aid Level 99, Ex-Aid ejecting from the Maximum Gamer to fight Brave and Gatton. Parado and Graphite become Para-DX and Guren Graphite Level 99 to face Masamune as Cronus Chronicle Gamer as his transformation triggers it to rain. Ex-Aid knocks Gatton and Brave down with the Gashacon Key Slasher, aiming Gun Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish at Brave, but instead firing past him to destroy Gatton, curing Ichiro. Graphite and Para-DX have been knocked down by Cronus, Graphite shooting the Bugvisor at Cronus' Driver, implanting Gamedeus' virus and blocking Pause; as they attack, however, a new yellow and pink Rider jumps in and kicks them down, touching Cronus' Driver to destroy the virus before leaving. Cronus uses Pause, hitting Para-DX, Graphite, and Ex-Aid with the Bugvisor II Beamgun Mode's Critical Judgment. He credits the virus's destruction to the new Level 0 Rider, his left hand man to keep the Bugsters in check…Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo. Could it be…Kiriya? Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Gashacon Bugvisor Ⅱ/Buggle Driver Ⅱ Voice, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0, Maximum Gamer: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Graphite Bugster: *Gatton Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Lazer Turbo ***Bakusou Bike **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Cronus ***Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z (in Gashacon Bugvisor II), Proto Bakusou Bike (in Gashacon Bugvisor II), Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Maximum Gamer Level 99, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Lazer Turbo ***Bike Gamer Level 0 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 95 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Graphite uses data from Gamedeus to grow stronger. In some games, an enemy absorbs an evil power from the game's main villain to grow stronger and act as the final boss. **Cronus is shown to have the ability to make it rain. Some game characters can make it rain as a status effect or ability in RPG games such as Kyogre from the Pokémon series, though Cronus only used it for atmosphere. **Glitching the Bugvisor II to stop Cronus from pausing is a reference to a real problem in video games, faulty programming or equipment causing glitches can prevent the player from pausing the game completely. **Emu regains his original Gamer Driver thanks to Kuroto fixing it and removing the corrupted data. Gamers experienced in programming and tech building can restore broken consoles to full working condition, some even make a profit off of this talent by buying broken game devices and refurbishing them to sell online to other gamers at discount or full price. *While Masamune is demonstrating the completed Cronus' reviving ability by reviving Kiriya in front of Hiiro, he uses the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat and intentionally hides its cover art to prevent leaking it's identity in front of the audience. However, its RG Circuit Board is still visible and the exclusive pattern of Bakusou Bike's Circuit Board can be seen. *When proposing a team-up with Emu, Parado uses the word "muteki" (invincible), foreshadowing Ex-Aid's Muteki Gamer Final Form. *When Cronus transforms to fight, he starts singing a Japanese children's song called "Raining". *This episode marks the 1300th episode of the Entire Kamen Rider Series. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Company Reform!, Accomplished Rebirth!, Rescue the Partner! and Perfect Invincible GAMER!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 9.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 9, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 果たされしrebirth！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 果たされしrebirth！ References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode